Soul Dancer
by TerryCherry
Summary: Bella is the new girl in Forks and she's hiding a secret, she can dance!But she doesn't want anyone to know because of painful memories from her past.Edward has seen this mysterious dancer in the action and is attracted to her from the start.Bella is attracted to him but he only notices "Izzy".Is he in love with her moves or her soul... Mostly about Bella's dance career. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Chapter 1:Prolouge

**This is my first fanfic story!This chapter is very small sorry about 's just supposed to be a glimpse of how Bella dances and how she feels.I promise to type the songs that she dances to throughout the story.**

**I have been thinking about this story for a while and now I get to write it!So enjoy this glimpse of what's to come in the next chapter :)**

**BPOV**

I turned on the music and stepped onto the middle of the small ballet studio, ears listening to every beat, every note. It was gentle and soothing. I couldn't have picked a better song to dance to.

The music played the last of the introducing music, meaning it was my cue. I immediately started swaying to the melody, my body synchronizing to the rhythm. My legs twirled and my arms swayed. I pointed my toes and kicked up switching legs, like the karate kid but in dance version. I immediately forgot all the madness in my head 5 seconds ago.

I forgot about my previous life in Phoenix. I forgot that Charlie was alone up here. I forgot that he can't cook. I forgot that this was my 1st day in Forks High School. I forgot about all the eyes staring at me in the hallway. I forgot everyone was at lunch. I forgot I was in the school's dance studio. I forgot it was raining outside. I forgot forks was my own living hell.

When I dance I don't focus on anything. I basically focus on me. Who I am. Because when I dance I put my soul into every performance. It's like every dance I do is a part of me. If there's no dance there's no Bella.

That's why I don't focus on anything at all while performing. Why I completely forget everything.

And that's why I forgot that these walls weren't sound proof...

**It probably took you like 3 minutes to read that but it will be a good story I promise!I am not saying the song she is dancing until the next chapter which I'll probably upload early because I'm so excited!**

**To give me motivation to keep writing the story,please review!**

**Till Next Time,**

** TerryCherry :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

Chapter 2:Mystery

**Okay no more teasers cause now this is the full chapter 1! I thought that teaser was pretty good but I don't know what you think of it so... Anyway, I thought I should tell you how I came up with the story first so that when you read it you'll understand it better. Here we go:**

**I am a huge Twilight fan! I'm always reading the books and watching the movies! I just think the world of Twilight is amazing! Just a few days ago I was begging my mom to take me to the premiere of Breaking Dawn: Part 2!(October 15 is my birthday so it's like a month away and you can still buy the tickets, right?)**

**Anyway...**

**I'm sure you recall that in the movie Edward asks Bella what's in Jacksonville and she says something like floridience. So I googled it and found out it isn't a word but it did say she said Floridians as in Florida people :) When I kept scrolling I found something that looked interesting so I clicked on it and it was the one and only MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles! Who at the time I didn't know who she was. And that's how I discovered FanFiction!(In case you were wondering the story was called Twilight Characters visit the set of TWILIGHT!)**

**After reading most of her stories I browsed through more and was fascinated by making my own version of Twilight! So I started thinking...I've seen the characters as the following: singers, fashion designer, hotel workers, models, artists, cafe workers, teachers, high school students, college students, agents :), and plenty more! And yes there's probably another dancer story but I still wanted to do this!**

**So that was how Soul Dancer was born! ...even though there was no sexual contact or labor during the process...but still! So now I'm gonna let you read and we'll talk after!**

**BPOV**

It's my first day of high school. Again. Yay!

_Sarcasm...check!_ I thought as I climbed into my car. It was important to sarcasm on a day like this. I mean who wouldn't use sarcasm when only five days ago you find out that your mom and step-dad are sending you off to live with your dad in a place where it rains all the time when you're use to the sum. A place where everything is green and you could possibly get frostbite. A place that resurrects bad memories-

I shook my head from the thought, not wanting to take a stroll down memory lane.

I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot and immediately stares were pointed at me, knowing I was the new girl.

_Or they're probably staring at the car..._I suggested but even I knew the truth in that before thinking it.

My car isn't that outshining to the other ones. It's a light blue Honda my parents bought me right before I left as an apology for not getting a say in this. And yes I love this car, and I was still pretty mad about the whole thing, but couldn't stop the smirk that grew on my face when they told me it was mine.

I parked and got out of my car heading towards the front office, ignoring all the glance coming from the students in the parking lot. Walking up the stairs I was remembering the day before when I arrived in Forks for the first time since ever...

_Charlie pulled up to the house that I used to live in until I turned 6. It looked the same as before which surprised me, I thought it would be out of shape throughout the years. I got out of the car and entered the house to open the door with the keys that Charlie tossed me._

_When I opened the door I gasped. There were pictures of me, Charlie, and Renee all around the living room. So much for moving on._

_I helped Charlie grab my luggage from the police cruiser(Charlie's Chief of police for Forks)When I opened the door to my room the first thing I noticed was the color purple._

_Purple walls. Purple Sheets. Purple chairs. Purple lamps. And other stuff. I mentally winced at the color. I was gonna have to suck it up and take what I have._

_I cooked dinner that night and washed the dishes. I unpacked, took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into a comfortable shirt and shorts for bed. I wrote a few things in my diary and quickly fell asleep. That night I had a nightmare-_

"Oh! You're the new girl!" My thoughts were cut off when I walked into the office. A woman behind the desk stood up to acknowledge my presence.

"Um, yes," I replied kind of surprised she could tell I was new. But then I remembered that this was a small town.

"Isabella-"

"Bella" I cut her off hinting that I'd rathered be called Bella.

"Oh, um... Bella... here's your schedule, locker number and combination, and a map of the school" She said handing me the 3 papers as she spoke. "Good luck!"

_'Good luck' my ass_, I thought as I walked out of the office towards my locker and took a look at my schedule:

_Period 1- Calculus_

_Period 2- Spanish_

_Period 3- Study Hall_

_Period 4- Lunch_

_Period 5- Biology_

_Period 6- History_

_Period 7- Photography_

_Period 8- Gym_

I cringed at 'Photography'. I mean, yeah, I love to dance but I didn't want to enter the dance program at school. They just seem too cheery for me. Ok. So that's not entirely true...

I love dancing. My mom put me in dance classes since I was 5 years old. And I got the hang of it pretty quickly. I was a really good dancer but something happened and now I don't perform. I don't go to competitions anymore. I don't want anyone to know that I dance. Back in Phoenix, no one knew I danced except Renee and Phil. So I'm pretty sure I can keep it a secret here, as long as no one remembers me then I'm good. I think.

All the other electives were boring or I wouldn't understand how to do them like Art. I'm horrible at acting. I already know how to cook. I can't sing or play an instrument. I don't know any other sport other than dance if you call that a sport. You know why I'm not joining dance or cheer. So I picked Photography. All you have to do is take pictures or whatever so it should be easy.

The bell rang and I headed for first period.

**EPOV**

"I just don't get it!" I complained. "I mean it's not like we haven't had a new student before."

"Edward we haven't had a new student since 2 years ago. I can't wait for the new student! I hope she's a girl!" Alice replied as we got in my car. Emmett got a ride from Rosalie this morning.

The whole school has been talking about her arrival since last week and it's getting on my nerves. I mean seriously! No I'm not a fan of drama but at least find something else to talk about! Sheesh!

I parked in the school parking lot and got out of the car. Immediately I could tell the new kid was here because first, every one was talking and pointing or whatever. Second I found the source of their pointing. It was a blue Honda that was obviously from the new student. Who would drive a sunny blue Honda in the raining hell of Forks? I had to admit it was a good car.

Me and Alice were just inside the front doors when she said," I'll see you at lunch!" and dashed in the opposite direction. The bell rang so I took off to first period. No new kid, just talk. It was a girl as everyone hoped, especially Alice. Apparently she was pretty, as the guys said. When I asked the girls they just snickered and told me she was ugly and asked me out. I gently told them 'no'. I was used to that already, and they should be too.

Second period, again, no new girl. I was dissapointed for some unknown reason and shook it off immediately.

Third period, nothing. But this time I was used to it. Emmett and I were ditching fourth period, since it was study hall, and hanging out in my car just listening to music, talking about random stuff that I usually talk about with Emmett. The bell rang indicating it was lunch time.

For some reason I was eager to get to lunch and was in a hurry to get to the cafeteria.

**BPOV**

School. Is. Boring.

And stupid.

And just plain annoying.

First, people kept staring at me. Which I really didn't care after first period. But still.

Second, a teacher made me introduce myself to the whole class! I mean who does that!

In fourth period this girl seemed very eager to talk to me and was ecstatic when the teacher assigned me to sit next to her.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she beamed. This was what I was talking about when I said cheery. This is _so _not me.

"Hi" I replied, lamely. Clearly she was going to push a conversation.

"Well, what's your name?" she asked.

"Um, Bella" I turned to my journal doodling on the front page. Yeah I had homework but I was afraid that if I moved she would say something else. But, just my luck, she did anyways.

"Wow! That's a beautiful name! Where did you come from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." I answered hoping she got the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Really? That's cool! You should come and sit with me and my friends for lunch. They're great!" Apparently not.

"I can't. Sorry." It wasn't even a lie. I was on the school website and found out they have a dance studio next door to the school and wanted to check it out. I figured no one would be in there for lunch. I wasn't going to this teacher's dance team, just wanted to check it out. Apparently the school's dance team practices in there.

"Oh, well maybe another day!" She smiled at me right when the bell rang.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my car to park closer to the studio. Luckily no one was there so I went inside. There was a giant wall-mirror on the Eastern wall and 2 doors on southern wall. On the Northern wall were some windows. A huge bar was secured on the mirror wall and I changed into my dance-wear and started stretching.

I was _so_ not just 'checking it out'.

**EPOV**

Once inside the cafeteria, my eyes searched for her. Again another no-show. This time I was a little mad. _Who doesn't eat lunch!_ Then I thought again, remembering she was new and probably didn't get any lunch invitations.

We made our way over to the table where our friends were eating and talking.

"- so she tells me her names Bella-" Alice started but then Rosalie interupted her.

"Bella? So is she Italian or somthing?" Rose asked.

"Rosalie, she came from Phoenix." Alice replied, clearly annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"You guys talkin' about the new girl?" I questioned. _Bella._ Her name was ok. Now I have to see her.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" she spat. Ok still annoyed.

"Nothing. Just curious." I replied in a shocked tone. She just ignored me and continued talking to Rosalie. I eavesdropped.

"I invited her for lunch be said she 'can't'. She probably was sitting with someone else." Huh. So she did get an invite. So why is she not at lunch?

From the corner of my eye I saw 2 figures get up from their table towards ours, no doubt in my mind it was Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. These girls were getting on my nerves. I decided to make a run for it.

"See you guys later!" I whispered in frantic as I took off out of the cafeteria and headed outside.

Lauren Mallory has wanted me since the sixth grade. She would constantly flirt with me and try to make a move. One time she followed me all the way to my house just to ask me to the spring formal, which I rejected politely. Well as politely as you can when you slam the door on someones face...

I knew she would try to follow me so I took off on a sprint towards the back of the dance studio next door. I had to hide and fast. I waited in the back until I knew that the coast was clear. Slowly, I moved to the front to check and was startled when I heard something.

_"2am and she calls me 'cause i'm still awake __'can you help unravel my latest mistake? __i don't love him,winter just wasn't my season"_

I turned to the sound of music and saw that it was coming from inside the dance studio.

I looked through the door-window and saw a small figure swaying along to the music. She was pointing toes and reaching like any graceful dancer did. Her legs were long and beautiful, perfect for this dance. Her hair was covering her face the whole time and I couldn't see the color because of the darkness that surrounded her. She did twirls and everything. I just stood there and watched her dance.

_"cause you can't jump a track,we're like cars on a cable __and life's like an hour glass glued to the table __no one can find the rewind button,girl __so cradle your head in your hands __and breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe"_

She seemed out of focus. Of course she was dancing gracefully, but still...it looks like she's not even in the room_._ Maybe if I opened the door she wouldn't...

"Hey! Edward, why did you take off all of a sudden?" Emmett yelled from a distance, making his way over here. The music stopped immediately, so now it was quiet. Emmett had finally caught up to me.

"Oh, um, I was bored so I decided to, you know, take a walk." I replied lamely. Emmett looked like he was going to push the conversation but the bell suddenly rang and he was taking off but I paused and opened the door quickly. She was gone.

And the way towards the school I was determined to find out who this girl is. She is definately not is a mystery.

And I think I like it...

**Yay! New chapter! And Edward found out about this mystery dancer!**

**Announcements:**

**First, thank you for reviewing! I was smiling at how much you liked the teaser!**

**Second, update times. My goal is to upload a new chapter every week if i'm not busy. I have softball and volleyball on Thursdays and Fridays so I should have some time. We've been having some problems with our internet and phone lines lately so if I haven't been on for a while it might be because our internet is acting up. Sorry.**

**Third, just a run down of what you just read: Bella has had a problem with dancing and you will find out why later on in the story. I know Bella met Alice on a wrong start but I had to add Alice in this chapter! They will be best friends later in the story! Edward's personality is not was a last minute descision.I know it would be more interestimg if he was but I just couldn't do it in this story!Maybe in later stories.**

**Fourth, the song Bella was dancing to was called Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick so check it out! It's a beautiful song! I thought it was perfect for this moment!Lyrics are kinda sad but I just liked the sound of the melody!**

**Fifth, contests. Later on I might have contests like I would write lyrics of a song and tell you to guess what song it is. I don't know yet. I might so be prepared!I might just ask you a question about the story to see if you were paying attention :)**

**Last, a new story. If you recall, in the story Bella writes in her diary. I wanted to know if you want to see what Bella writes in her diary in a different file? Whatever you want let me know in reviews and sorry if this chapter was long!Tell me if you like long or small chapters!Review any question you have of the story or anything and I will answer them! And sorry if there were mistakes in the story and also tell me if you have any problems!**

**Until next time,**

**TerryCherry :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Personalities and Fantasies

Chapter 3: Personalities and Fantasies

**Hey guys I have the chapter up before the end of the week like I said! I just came back from soccer practice and I'm even sorer than the first practice. I did take a hot shower but didn't have enough time to relax because my dad was rushing me so I could do something for him. I'm kind of uncomfortable since my brother is playing the Wii in the same room as me and he took the computer chair so now I'm sitting on a workout ball, but it's kind of fun!****_ Bouncy Bouncy_****! Hmm...**

** So be patient with me I'm probably going to be sore all the time so my writing may be a little off.**

** I'm gonna let you read now...**

* * *

_The first time I saw you there  
In my world, I wasn't prepared  
And what I witnessed from your heart  
'Cause I knew baby girl it was ready to start  
A fantasy that was all so true  
The way I felt, girl I knew  
That you and me, we were meant to be  
In this world for love, you were meant for me_

**_-Fantasy Girl/Johnny O_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was perfectly fine. Completely blissed out as I was dancing in the studio when all of a sudden I hear, "Hey! Edward, why did you take off all of a sudden?" So I freaked and turned off the music. I did my best trying to grab all my stuff as fast as I could. Thankfully I didn't slip; I just slide because of the shoes. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying but I noticed one of them was right by the door.

Without giving it a second thought, I jumped out one of the widows; thankfully I didn't land in mud. I heard the door open quickly but then shut. The bell had already rung and I only have 4 minutes to get to class. Yet, I had to wait until this stranger got into the school so I wouldn't have to risk being seen. I gave it a minute and rushed back to the school. I probably only had 2 minutes left and still had to change. I was already 5 minutes late to class and dashed towards my next class, Biology.

I hesitantly opened the door opened the door and walked inside the class. Everyone was staring except a boy near the front with bronze hair. He was sitting alone at a lab desk and I was guessing I was going to be his new partner.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Glad that you could join us..." Mr. Banner announced. There were a few giggles around me but I ignored them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Banner. I need you to sign this slip...so..." I walked up to his desk and handed him the slip. More giggles. He signed it and gave it back to me.

"Ms. Swan, do not be late to this class again. Clear?" He asked. More giggles. I was starting to get annoyed. These people act like 5 year-olds!

"Yes, sir"

"Sit." He pointed to a chair and of course it was the boy with the bronze hair. I quietly sat down while the teacher continued his lesson. The boy didn't sense me here. He wasn't even paying attention. Well somebody's visiting La-La-Land.

All of a sudden he jolted upright as if someone shocked him. He finally noticed me sitting next to him and acknowledged my presence. He looked at me for a little while and then decided to talk.

"Hi! I'm Edward Cullen and you must be the new girl?" He whispered. I was about to answer him but then something caught on..."Hey! Edward, why did you take off all of a sudden?"

Shit! He's the one that was watching me dance! He's going to know it's me! I knew it was a bad idea!

I stared at him; my face probably showed shock because he then said," Are you ok?"

"Oh! Um, yeah. My name's Bella." I said. This was bad. I don't know if I could trust this dude. He's obviously a player. I can tell just by looking at him. He was handsome of course and he has a charm. His eyes are an endless-sparkling green, and he's muscular. All the girls have probably hit on him before.

"I like that name. It suits you." I blushed of course. "Um, why is your hair wet?" Oh great!

"During lunch...I, uh...just took a walk outside..." I stammered. I was always a bad liar. Renée would always detect a lie once it was out of my mouth.

"Oh...cool" He didn't say anything after that. The bell rang and I took off to History.

A few people introduced themselves to me in the hallway and in class. In history I sat next to a girl who reminded me so much of Maggie from Phoenix. Her name is Angela. Angela Weber. She seemed really nice and I think we're gonna be close friends. She seems sort of shy but I am too so what's the point?

My next class is Photography. When I got inside the room the first thing I noticed was that there were no chairs. There were just tables lined up in the room with nothing on them. In the back there were several cabinets. At the front was the teacher's desk and above it was a white-board but no markers. On one side of the room, there was a film development center. Kids came inside and opened the cabinets and took out what looked like camera cases. They each went to a different table but only to put down their backpacks and school and exit the classroom.

I walked up to the teacher's desk to give her my slip. She looked up and smiled." Oh! You must be Isabella!" She took the slip and signed it then gave me a sheet." The class has started a new assignment. You are to walk around the campus and take a picture of something that describes your personality. You would take a camera from the cabinets and take a few you think you have enough pictures come back to the room and develop your photos. You are then to take them home and write a small essay of how the pictures describe your personality. It's due next Friday and you already missed a day to take pictures so I suggest you go on now."

Wow. They really do take photography seriously.

I went to grab a camera and put my backpack down at a table. I had no idea of what to take pictures of. I ran into a few people taking pictures and they would ask me if I needed help. I mean, hello! I think I know how to use a camera!

There was nothing inside that reminded me of, well… me, so I went outside. I took a couple of pictures of the scenery because I was bored. It was only a few minutes later that I realized I was walking towards the dance studio. I was close enough that I heard the music. It was a fast tempo and there were no vocals. I walked up to the door and looked through the window.

The dance team was practicing in there. Their dance moves were cheer positions, but moved fluidly to match the beat. I don't know what I was doing at the time but I snapped some photos of them in their best positions. I had to admit, the pictures looked pretty good. I took them at a good angle. I looked at my watch and saw it was about 5 minutes before the bell would ring so I went back.

I have no idea if I'm going to use the pictures or not, but I don't really want to delete them...

* * *

**EPOV**

I wasn't paying attention to anything.

All I was thinking about was the mysterious dancer I encountered earlier. I wasn't even thinking about the new girl. I was in my own personal fantasy. I kept seeing those gracious legs and her luscious hair. She started twirling towards me and I couldn't see her face still. Once she was close to me she turned around and her face was covered with wrinkles and pimples and she was leaning into me...

Shocked, I jolted straight as if someone tasered me. I then realized I wasn't alone at the lab.

There was a girl sitting next to new girl. I looked at her for the first time. She was very pretty. Her eyes were a rich chocolate-brown that could make you lips were a sweet shade of was wearing a pink see-through T with a white undershirt and a very light-blue hair was a light brown but it was clammy like it was wet. I decided I should introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen and you must be the new girl?" It came out sounding like a question. Hopefully she didn't notice me fantasizing.

She took a while answering. She had a confused look and her face then morphed into horror. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Um, name's Bella. " Her expression changed to embarrassment and a little more color was added to her cheeks.

"I like that. It suits you." I thought I should complement her. She flushed even brighter and I didn't know if she was embarrassed or flattered so I asked, "Why is your hair wet?"

It made the conversation more awkward when she stuttered, "During lunch...I-uh...just took a walk outside..."

I didn't know what to make of that so I just said, "Oh... cool," and ended the conversation before I could make a bigger fool of myself.

The bell then rang and I headed towards my next class, Contemporary Music. It's for people, like me, who plays soothing music on an instrument like guitar, flute, or in my case, the piano.

When I went inside I went to my sound-booth (each person has their own little room to focus when they play their instrument) and began playing. I was just playing something random until the teacher comes to my booth.

Mr. Williams, the teacher, goes to each person every day, and gives them tips on whatever instrument they're playing. Mr. Williams has helped me with my technique of composing. He says that every pianist plays something from their soul. I haven't composed my own piece yet and we are supposed to have at least part of our composition done before the beginning of mid-terms. I have no idea how to do that.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, what is that you're playing?" Mr. Williams' voice startled me and my fingers pressed down and made a weird sound, confusing the melody.

"Oh! Mr. Williams! I didn't know you were standing there!" My heart had accelerated but then started to slow.

"What were you working on?" He asked, coming to sit next to me on the bench.

"Nothing. I was just messing around."

"But that was lovely. It sounded like it could be a lullaby. If you just did a few touching up-" The rest of the period he gave me some pointers on the piece. I still didn't know if I wanted to compose a lullaby. I always like a challenge.

Last I had gym. My whole gang had it with me. I went to go change into my gym clothes and got settled on the bleachers and started chatting with Emmett and Jasper. I then noticed 2 figures walking into the gym wearing their gym-wear.

Bella and Alice started walking towards us and let me say...Bella looks hot in short-shorts.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, Jasper and Edward." She said, pointing to each of us as she spoke. "Where's Rosalie?"

"She decided to ditch. She wasn't feeling well so you are going to drive me home today." Emmett replied to me and extended out his hand. "Hi Bella."

"Hi." She shook hands with him and then Jasper.

"I'm Jasper." He shook her hand. Then she looked at me.

"Hey, again" She said.

"Hey." I replied lamely. We were staring at each other and I immediately got lost in her stunning eyes, but the moment was ruined when the gym door opened.

Coach Michaels stepped into the gym. He was in his usual attire, blue and white jumpsuit, white Nike's, and had a clipboard and began rocall. When he was done he kept the clipboard in his hand.

"Ok. For today's class, we're doing..." He checked the clipboard for today's activity.

"Dodge ball."

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 3 is now up. Right now it's 11 pm so I finished faster than I thought I would.**

**My brother took a shower halfway through the chapter and I stole the chair so now I'm not using the ball.**

**I saw a lot of stories that added song lyrics to the beginning of a chapter and thought I should do it too. Fantasy Girl fit Edward's chapter description so I put it. Note that just because I put a song at the top doesn't mean it's going to match the theme of the chapter. It could just be a song I was listening to.**

**I added a picture to this story and I picked that one because she's wearing blue and because of another reason that you will find out later in the story...**

**I guess that's it. I'll upload chapter 4 next week.**

**Review! Let me know what you think of the story so far! I will also take suggestions for the story too!**

**Bye guys,**

**TerryCherry :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Times

**I would just like to start by apologizing to my fans. I do not know what happened to chapter 3! I don't know how long I'm going to be apologizing but I am really really really really really really... SORRY!**

**Some parts that you missed out was Bella's project is to take some pictures and and write a small essay of how they describe her personality. And people asked her if she needed help with her camera when she didn't need any and said 'Um, hello! I think I know how to use a camera!' And Edward's project is to compose his own piece of music and his teacher wants him to write a lullaby. The 3rd chapter ended with them about to play dodge ball so of course that is how they are going to start off. Bella could dance so obviously she is not that clumsy but that does not mean she can play dodge ball. I did want Bella to be able to play sports but I wanted a clumsy Bella that Emmett could laugh at so yeah. Sorry for being late too! I'll explain later!**

**More announcements at the bottom...**

* * *

"_Good morning and good night  
__I wake up at twilight  
__It's gonna be alright  
__We don't even have to try  
__It's always a good time!  
__Whoa oh ah oh  
__Whoa it's always a good time  
__Whoa oh ah oh  
__We don't even have to try  
__It's always a good time!"  
__**-Good Time/Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"What?!" I gasped. _Dodge ball on my first day?! Are they crazy?_

"I'm going to give you a number 1 or 2. Ones go on one side. Twos go on the other..." The coach started giving out numbers and I started freaking out. Yes I've played dodge ball before and I can dodge a ball. I sometimes use my dancing stamina for help. But I am horrible at throwing a ball. It always just falls short or it flies the other way. Sometimes I get caught off guard and end up getting hit in the face.

"...2, 1, 2 ,1-" she pointed to me"-2-" she pointed to Alice"-1-"Emmett"-2"-Jasper"-and 1." Edward was last. We all got up to go on the ones' side.

I was not looking forward to this game. I just know I'm going to embarrass myself.

I stood in-between Edward and Emmett as we waited for the whistle to blow. When it did, things were in motion. Edward and Emmett ran to get a ball while I just moved more back. There were mostly boys on my team so that was good. But yet my team had the most whiniest girls. They would just gossip and if a ball is thrown they scream. Even when it's not even close to them! It gets _so_ annoying!

People were getting hit and the number of people were dropping on our side. I dodged a few good ones. Edward and Emmett were just shooting everywhere. It was like they were a gun firing at random people. I was watching Alice most of the time. She was one of the girls who shriek at a ball. It was kind of amusing in her case. Jasper was trying to protect her but even I saw the ball that was flying towards her head.

"Oh HELL NO!" Alice screamed. A few people stopped to look at her but ended up getting hit.

" Brandon! Get off the court!" The coach ordered. Alice pouted and went towards the bleachers. Their side had about 14 kids left. We only had about 10.

Everything was going fine. I was hardly paying attention to the people around be, I was focused on the balls. For some reason there were a lot I had to dodge from. _Why are there so many balls?_ I looked up and found my answer.

Everyone on the other team were shooting directly at me. Being new sucks.

The numbers on my team were dropping rapidly, whereas theirs is slowly. We had 5 and they had 10. Edward and Emmett were still in the game. Jasper was also still in the game. I was the only girl left on the whole court. The balls were flying past me so close I could hear the _whoosh _of the ball. A guy on the other team was looking straight into my eyes. He had 2 balls in his hands. He threw one up and, instinctively, I looked up at it. It was too late when I realized I had been tricked. The second ball was already spiraling towards me. I couldn't move anywhere because it was too late, so I just turned around and blocked my head, and waited for impact.

Nothing happened.

Well something did happen... just not to me.

I heard the impact of the ball but didn't feel any pain. Confused, I turned to see what happened. At my feet, Edward was on the floor moaning. I noticed that his shoulder was red.

" Are you okay?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just hurt my shoulder by the ball." He replied. He got off the floor and stood up. Then he looked at me with concern. "Are you okay? Did the ball hit you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks by the way." I blushed. He shielded me with himself so that I didn't get hurt. That was a nice gesture.

"No prob-"

"Cullen! Get off the court!" The coach yelled. I had forgotten that we were still playing. Edward started walking to the bleachers.

I got mad. They are messing with the wrong girl! They think that since I'm new they could just mess me up? I don't think so! My fury raged on and I bent to grab a ball and analyzed my players. We only had 3 and they had 5 now. Piece of cake. I grasped the ball and flung it forward. It hit a guy in the face! More balls were being thrown my way and I kept moving away from them. _Bam!_ Another one of my players got hit. Someone threw a ball at me and I caught it. They're out. It was just me and Emmett left and 3 other guys on their side. Emmett threw a ball to a small guy and got him out, but when he was distracted by it, he got out to. He got hit in the stomach. It looked like it hurt. It was just me and the guys.

" Are you sure you don't want to give up now? You might brake a nail!" One of the guys taunted. The rest of the class laughed. I just gritted my teeth and picked up 2 balls.

"Oh, I see how it is!" He laughed. Both of the guys had 2 balls in each of their hands. They brought one hand up ready to strike. Everything was in slow motion. Literally, I felt like I was in one of those cheesy movies. I felt like I was in The Matrix for crying out loud!

Both of them threw at the same time. One ball was going for my left, the other for my right. If I moved I would get hit. So when they got close to them I did a perfect flip over them. But as I was in mid-air they sent 2 more. When I got down I rolled over on the floor and shot. It hit one guy. The one that was taunting me sent another set of 2. One was aimed for my head while the other was aimed for my right leg and I did a fouette turn. I ducked my head so the ball wouldn't hit me. He looked at me with wide eyes. I just smirked and said, "It won't hurt much." I thrusted the ball forward and it hit him on the chest. Coach blew the whistle and my team cheered. Alice pulled me into a hug.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" She asked and I panicked. No one was supposed to know about my dancing. Luckily Edward interrupted.

"That was way cool, Bella! Finally, he got a taste of his own medicine!" He smiled. I smiled back.

Maybe Forks wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

Surprisingly, I had a good first week.

After my first day the stares were being toned down. I was beginning to be old news. I would sit with the Cullen gang at lunch everyday. Alice was really ecstatic that day but I eventually started getting used to her hyper ness. She would practically text me every second. Jasper usually kept to himself. I was fine with it though. Emmett would tease me whenever he had the opportunity. He was starting to feel like a big brother to me. Rosalie was kind of hard to warm up to. She didn't like me at first but I could see she was getting there. Then there was Edward. He was friendly to me. I would try to get closer to him but it looked like he was always off his guard lately. I asked Alice about it and she said it wasn't normal behavior. I would be better off not snooping anyways.

Alice spent the night last night but left early because she had to do her shift at a coffee house she's working at. We had a good time. We stayed up watching movies but hardly ever watched them. We kept chatting about past memories and other random stuff like that. Charlie warmed up to Alice instantly. She could take me to Vegas to become a showgirl and he wouldn't mind. Okay that was an exaggeration. He would mind a smidge. Alice is my best friend now but... I still haven't told her about my dancing career.

I feel like a should but I'm just not ready. It has only been a week for crying out loud! I kind of felt guilty. She told me all of her secrets, even the personal ones that I rather not repeat. I haven't even danced since that little stunt on the first day. I have been choreographing a new routine in my head already. It was simple, I didn't want it to be a big thing. I realized it was easier for me to choreograph in my mind. My head had a lot of space for some reason.

I woke up groggy. I yawned and stretched. _Wow._ Was all I thought when I saw the huge mess me and Alice made last night. Popcorn, clothes, movies, cds, and other things were sprawled all across the room. I groaned and got up and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and ate a quick granola bar and some milk. After that I got the vacuum and took it to my room. I grabbed my iPod and put it on shuffle. I started picking up things while humming. Eventually I got my belongings off the floor and turned on the vacuum. I was moving to the rythmn of the music. A song came on and I freezed. It was perfect! I vacuumed quickly and changed into my dancewear and put some clothes over it. I left a note for Charlie and grabbed my iPod and backpack that contained: my iPod dock, my dance shoes, 2 water bottles, and my keys. I went straight to the basement and found what I was looking for, my skateboard.

I ran out of the house and realized that I probably didn't remember how to ride. I put on my backpack and took it out for a test ride around the street. Surprisingly I remembered how to ride a skateboard.

I got on and rode off towards the dance studio.

* * *

**Wow cliffy! Hopefully you liked the dodge ball scene. Sorry I kind of skipped a week of perfectly good writing material. Explanations...**

**Announcements:**

**Again I want to apologize about chapter 3. I didn't know that could happen and hopefully it won't happen again.**

**I'm sorry for being late too. Like I said I play sports and I gave you the times...but it just got worst. First, school just started for me and it's crazy. Second, I am trying out for volleyball but we practice every single day from the end of the school day to 6. That's 3 hours straight because I have girls athletics 8th period! Not only that but it's conditioning week so I'm sore all the time! By the time I get home I take a shower, eat do my homework and sleep. If I have some time I write. You see this little chapter I wrote? Yeah? It took me 4 days to write that! Even as I'm writing this part I'm babysitting! Everything is just frustrating so I might be cranky sometimes. Sorry!**

**Sorry it's also really short I just didn't have time and I'm exhausted. Now I'm going to list some songs that I heard while reading that helped:  
****-Look at me now  
****-Heart attack  
****-Lemme see  
****-Birthday cake  
****-Where have you been  
****-Goin in  
****-Climax  
****-No lie  
****-Good time  
****-Hello**

**Now some stories I've been reading on Fanfiction:  
****-Forever and always(Gallagher girls series)  
****-Stuck(Gallagher girls)  
****-All the right moves(twilight)(finished it!)  
****-Online offline(twilight)  
****-and then a lot more Gallagher girl stories!**

**Books I'm currently reading:  
****-White magic  
****-Endlessly  
****-Beautiful creatures  
****-unearthly**

**Now on to something more interesting...Kristen cheated on Rob!**

**I'm not mad at all. I seriously don't see the big deal of this. People are calling her a "trampire" like seriously? I don't know why they dated in the first place! I don't think co-stars should be dating each other. It just doesn't seem right. Tell me what you think of the situation.**

**Now tell me the truth... how many people actually listened to Breathe or Fantasy Girl? It would show a true fan if you did. I'm not getting after the people who didn't I would just think it's pretty cool if you actually did listen to them! There's this dance on youtube of this girl dancing to Fall For You and it's a really nice piece. It's called Fall For You – dance company by emilyannerosario. They also danced to Satellite Heart. Check those out if you want to!**

**Another inspiration for this story would be Dance Moms. I absolutely love that show! All the little dancers are soo cute! Oh! And if you don't know what a fouette turn is it's kind of like a pirouette that keeps spinning around.**

**Last but not least, review! It would give me some motivation to keep writing. That's kind of what I need right now so please review! I also decided that you could ask me any questions you want and I have to answer in the truth. For being late and messing up chapter 3. So go on and ask away!**

**I should probably get going now. It is 1:44 am so I'm going to let you go. Don't forget to review and ask questions!**

**Peace out,**

**TerryCherry :)**

**(P.S. and that thing the guy does with 2 balls to distract her, whenever we play dodgeball, sometimes a guy catches the eye of a person and throws the ball up in the air, the competitor looks up at the ball and the other guy throws their second ball to them. It's a really good trick!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Soul Dancing

**Hey Soul Dancer fans! Here's your next chapter! I'm sorry I'm late again but like I said before I'm booked solid!**

**Today,right now for me at least, is September 11. I saw some really sad videos of the attack and if any of you reading this that has suffered emotionally or physically because of this tragedy, I just want you to know I pray for you. It is so sick that the hijackers thought they were doing something good for their country. I know it might hurt to remember that day but just know that God has your back. He can help you through anything. So I pray for you. It might not be 9-11 when I put this up but still.**

**Okay now you all can read...**

* * *

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me  
Can you love mine  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me  
Even with my dark side_

**_-Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I rolled towards the school, feeling the wind in my hair. The freedom. I used to love to go skateboarding. My skateboard has a giant purple B on the bottom and a few stars around it. My mom made me wear a helmet and knee pads for my safety. I looked dorky.

I crossed streets and sidewalks on my way. People were looking at me as if I was crazy. Nobody else knows how to skateboard clearly.

When I choreographed that dance I didn't care about it. It was nothing. But when I was vacuuming I found out why I felt that way about the dance. It wasn't the right song! When it came on all my moves fit into it. It is going to be amazing!

When I was about a yard from the studio, I stopped. I grabbed my skateboard firmly and looked around. No one appeared to be in there so I took off running towards it. Once I reached the doors I paused. I tried the knob... it was locked. That's good. It means no one's in there. I went to the back and twisted the little knob on the window._ Click_ I was in.

I scurried in and started to get ready. I changed shoes, ate my granola bar, drank some water, and got my iPod ready. I then started stretching. Once I was ready, I started the music.

Starting position.

I let the music take me...

_All my friends tell me I should move on_

_I'm lying in the ocean singing your song _

_Ahhhhh That's how you sing it _

_Loving you forever can't be wrong _

_Even though you're not here won't move on _

_Ahhhhh That's how we played it _

_And there's not remedy for memory _

_Your face is like a melody _

_It won't leave my head _

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine _

_But I wish I was dead (Dead, Dead) _

_Every time I close my eyes _

_It's like a dark paradise _

_No one compares to you _

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes _

_It's like a dark paradise _

_No one compares to you _

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side _

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong _

_Tell them when you find true love it lives on _

_Ahhhhh that's why I stay here _

_And there's no remedy for memory _

_Your face is like a melody _

_It won't leave my head _

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine _

_But I wish I was dead _

_Every time I close my eyes _

_It's like a dark paradise _

_No one compares to you _

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes _

_It's like a dark paradise _

_No one compares to you _

_Cause there's no you _

_Except in my dreams tonight _

_Oh oh oh oh oh a-ha-ha-ho _

_I don't want to wake up from this tonight _

_Oh oh oh oh a-ha-ha-ho _

_I don't want to wake up from this tonight _

_There's no relief I see you in my sleep _

_And everybody's rushing me _

_But I could feel you touching me _

_There's no release I feel you in my dreams _

_Telling me I'm fine _

_Every time I close my eyes _

_It's like a dark paradise _

_No one compares to you _

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes _

_It's like a dark paradise _

_No one compares to you _

_Cause there's no you _

_Except in my dreams tonight _

_Oh oh oh oh a-ha-ha-ho _

_I don't want to wake up from this tonight _

_Oh oh oh oh a-ha-ha-ho _

_I don't want to wake up from this tonight._

The song ended and I was in my finishing pose. I was on the floor basically falling asleep like in the song. That song got to me. I really felt it in my soul. That was the best dance I have ever choreographed!

I was smiling to myself. Then I heard clapping. Uh-oh.**(A/N:I could have stopped it right there but I wasn't going to be mean to yall so there)**

I looked up to see a woman, maybe in her early thirties, standing by a door that probably lead to an office room. She had blonde hair and was wearing a red skirt and dark blue flowy shirt with a red undershirt. She was also wearing a red flower headband and blue flats. I had no idea who she was yet she seemed familiar.

"I must say that performance was good, but who are you? And why are you here? This place is closed today, and I'm pretty sure that door was locked. How did you even get in here?" She asked me a question before I could answer them in her British accent. It wasn't thick but you could definitely notice she was born part Britain.

"Um, I'm s-sorry I didn't k-k-know anyone was in here and-" I just blubbered on. She looked at me blankly. No emotion crossed her face so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "-and so I'm sorry."

"You do know you're trespassing right? You could be pressed charges for being somewhere your not supposed to," Oh crap! Charlie is going to be so mad at me if he finds out about this.

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"And why shouldn't just go to the phone and call the police right now?" Because I am the Sheriff's daughter. "Or better yet press charges?"

"Please, I'll do anything! Babysit, wash your car, clean the studio, or I could just pay it off. Please, I'll do it!" I so didn't want Charlie or Renee to be disappointed in me.

She studied me. "You'll do anything?"

"Anything!"

"Fine I'll make you a deal." I sighed in relief. I waited.

"Well, what's the deal?

"I won't tell on you, meaning call the police or press charges, if..."

"If..."

"If you compete for me."

* * *

**Oh cliffy! Bet you didn't see that one coming!**

**I know this chapter is small but I just want to get it over with so yeah. New character! now this character is based on another character from a different series. I'm not going to tell you who it is cause you'll find out in the next chapter anyways. But I'm just giving you a heads up, in the actual series she's not British. That's just for my friend, Elena, she loves British accents. Tomorrow it's my friend Sarah's birthday so imma say it on here...Happy Birthday! The song Bella dances to is called Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey! I love that song! I'm so obsessed with it you guys have to check it out! *coughs* anyway... Life's good. Normal. So, I'll check in with yall next week hopefully!**

**Review, **

**TerryCherry**

**(P.S. Where were you when 911 occurred? How did you feel when you found out what happened? What's your opinion?"**


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing Izzy

**Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry it's so short I just have little time to write! And to make things worse the internet's not working again so I might be late uploading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Except the ones I made up.**

**Okay. Read now.**

* * *

_Cause when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should've never thought  
And when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want  
_**_-I Caught Myself by Paramore_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt my mouth fall open.

"What?"

"I want you compete for me." She smiled a hopeful smile.

"Compete for you?"

"I could see you need an explanation. My name is Sabine.**(A/N: Sabine is a character from the Immortals series/Evermore series. No she doesn't have a British accent in the book but she does in my story :P) **This is my dance studio I opened 9 years ago. I have a few classes with lots of students. I teach them a routine and they perform them in competitions all over the Washington Peninsula area. **(A/N: Sorry I don't know what specific peninsula if I got it wrong.)** We are the best company in Washington. I saw you dancing right now and I want you to join." Her smile turned into a smirk. " Of course, if you won't be able to do it I can go in the office and get my phone..."

I hate this chick! She's basically saying go starve to death or burn in a fire. Oh no! I don't want Charlie to find out!

"It's your choice, Isabella. Choose wisely." She continued.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. We barely talked for 5 minutes and I don't remember my name being mentioned.

"I know who you are. I remember you. Three years before I opened this place up I was still preparing to be a dance teacher. I decided to go to a recital so I could see how a teacher teaches their students choreography. And then I saw you... and your incident." She looked down.

"You can actually remember me?" I was still in shock. How can she remember me and I can't remember her. This was so confusing.

"Yes. I see your brown hair and brown eyes. Your eyes are a special brown, child. I also saw you through your dancing. You dance differently than the others. I don't know why..." She started deliberating in her head.

I still had to choose. I don't want anyone to know I dance yet I don't want dad to be disappointed in me. I thought about it some more and then I was ready with my answer.

I cleared my throat," I've decided... that I'll compete for you." She smiled." But I have conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes"

"And what are these _conditions_?" She looked at me skeptically.

" First, I don't want to be part of any group. I want to go solo."

She nodded, "I can do that."

I went on," Second, I want to choreograph my own routines. Of course you could help but I want the dances to be mine."

She hesitated but eventually nodded.

"And third, I don't want anyone to know who I really am." She seemed confused. I sighed, "Somehow people need to not know that Isabella Swan is a dancer."

"Like change your name?" She offered.

"Sure," A different name? That could work.

"Okay, I could deal with that." She actually seemed happy that I'm going to be dancing for her. "I just need you to fill out some paperwork. I'll be right back." She went to her office to retrieve the papers.

Moments later, she reappeared. In her hands were a clipboard and a pen. "Just fill out the information on the paper." She told me.

"Wait, what do I write down for name?" I asked.

"Well this paper goes through the database so... you need a new name!" We sat and thought for a bit then a name ran through my mind.

"How about Izzy? It's close to Isabella..." She let it sink in.

"Sure, that sounds great! We just need a last name..." We thought a little more when she had something.

"How about Baxter? Izzy Baxter." I smiled.** (A/N: Her last name is from another series called the Gallagher Girls series. One of my favorites! Her name is Bex Baxter or Rebecca Baxter. Remember I do not own Sabine or Baxter!)**

"Sounds good to me!" I started filling out the paperwork. After a few minutes I froze when I thought of something.

"Wait! People are still going to recognize me even with the new name! Plus you remember me from 12 years ago!" I started to panic.

She thought about it. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "I got it!" She ran out of the room to her office. She then came back and held something in her hands. She stepped in front of me and placed it in my hands. When I saw what it was I laughed.

"A mask? Really?" Seriously? A mask? That wouldn't help anything at all! It's not like in those movies when they have no idea who they're kissing just because they have a mask on!

"It will work." She calmed me. "It would be dim on the stage, far from everyone. Plus we could leave your hair down. See? It will all work out!" She had a point. I would be too far back from the audience that they won't be able to see my face.

"We could even get you a different mask for all of your costumes!"

"Costumes?"

"Yeah. When we perform we dress up our dancers to fit the routine. We could get you different masks." She explained. I remembered instantly. Man, it really has been a long time.

"So when do you want me to come back?" I asked once I was done with the paperwork. I still needed to cook dinner for Charlie.

"Well I need to upload the paperwork into the database and it takes about a week so come back next Saturday."

"Okay, I'll see you then.  
"Until then, Izzy." She smirked and winked.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Yay! 1 ½ of new characters! Now let me tell you about the series!**

**Evermore/Immortals Series: Ever is gifted. She's psychic and reads peoples auras and she can know someone's who life story by one touch. All of this happened after a NDE(near death experience). She stays in the shadows of her new school and is bullied by the popular kids. Then she meets Damen, hot, sexy Damen. He's not like other boys. He owns a big house but barely has anything in it. He doesn't eat often, all he drinks is this red juice(I'm letting you know right now it's not blood! He's not a vampire!). He shows up everywhere. And the weirdest part... she can't get a read on him. Six books in the series.**

**Book Order:  
-Evermore  
-Blue Moon  
-Shadowland  
-Dark Flame  
-Night Star  
-Everlasting**

**Gallagher Girls Series: Cammie Morgan goes to The Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women. Technically it is a school... but for spies. They learn 14 different languages and 7 different ways to kill a man using your bare hands. Cammie is the "Chameleon". She doesn't get noticed and that's a good thing for a spy. So why when her and her friends, Bex, Liz, and Macey, go on a Covert Operations she gets noticed... by a boy? So far 5 books in the series but soon 6.**

**Book Order:**

**-I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have To Kill You  
-Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy  
-Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover  
-Only The Good Spy Young  
-Out of Sight, Out of Time**

**I made those summaries. I'm also reading Heist Society by Ally Carter(author of the Gallagher Girls series).They are both summaries for the first books only. I really hope you check them out if you haven't already.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! It helps a lot! Every time I post a new chapter I get a new follower! Thanks so much if you followed or favorited me or this story! I just have a question. And remember I'm new and all. But can someone explain to me what writer's block is and how to prevent it? Thank you!**

**Do you know what Shelfari is? If you have an account you could follow me! My username is Teresa :) but it might be hard to find me with just my username but I do have a group called Fantasy Romance so you could find me there. I can give you book recommendations and stuff like that! Sorry I can't give you something easy like a Facebook or Twitter account! I'm going to let you in on a little secret… I don't have any of those! Yeah I'm uncool like that. It's what I am.**

**Soon I'm going to introduce a new character dedicated to someone! You know who you are ;)**

**Deuces,**

**TerryCherry**


	7. Chapter 7: Grumpy Moods and 20 Questions

**Hey guys! So I'm excited! Why? Because my birthday is coming up in 14 days! I can't wait!**

**Anyway, I tried to make this one longer because I'm late a week, again. But the story is getting closer to the climax. What's coming up in the story is drama, romance, adventure, and all these other great stuff! I also want to give a shout out to my friend, Brianna, who is reading my story! Also, I wrote a one-shot but it's not Twilight, it's Gallagher Girls. But you wouldn't need to read the books to understand the story. It's a poem fic to the poem Autobiography in Five Small Chapters by Portia Nelson. I suggest you read it! It's not perfect yet I have to adjust it a little but other than that it's great! I also tried to add more Bella and Edward time so you can see where their friendship is growing.**

**More at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Evermore, or Gallagher Girls characters! Even though most of them are cute as a button like me!**

* * *

_As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll your silver  
I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me love me_

**_-As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber(I'm not a fan of him but-meh-I like the song so...)_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't know if I should be excited or terrified of Saturday.

I thought about it all day on Sunday. I thought about what kind of dance I would like to do, what songs I would like to dance to, what kind of chorography, what kind of outfits, and, most importantly, what kind of masks.

The mask Sabine showed me was black with black sequins bordering all the edges of the mask. It was simple, yet beautiful. I went to a store and looked at the masks. There was a whole variety of them! Different colors, different styles, different textures, different sizes, different everything! Some had sequins or glitter or rhinestones and sometimes even string. They had masks for everything. Masquerades, Halloween costumes, creepy burglar ones, clown, princess... it was just crazy. I saw a few cool ones like one with turquoise background and silver glitter. I wasn't buying anything, just looking. By the end of Sunday I was relaxed and prepared. I knew what I wanted. But that night it hit me.

Right when I laid down to go to bed I realized I was going to have to dance... in front of people! I completely freaked out. I was falling into hysterics. _I wouldn't be able to do it. This was crazy! I haven't danced in front of anyone for 12 years for crying out loud! I can't risk it. It's too much._ I barely got any sleep last night.

So now I'm here dosing off at the lunch table. And when I'm sleepy, I'm grumpy. No one wants to see a grumpy Bella.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked. She burst my sleeping bubble.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine... I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I put my head on the table and closed my eyes.

"Why?" Alice insisted.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night ok?" I snapped. I regretted it instantly when I looked up to see Alice's bright face morph into hurt. Why am I so stupid?

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to pry..." Alice mumbled looking down. Everyone was looking at me with curiosity. I've never been mean before. I sighed and stood up from the table.

"I'm gonna go to the... I... I'm just gonna go..." I turned and left the cafeteria. I felt eyes watching me as I stepped out. I wasn't going home, Charlie would get mad. I just started walking around campus when I found a little garden area. I guess used for experiments or something. I put in my headphones and played some music. It didn't help. Every time I tried changing a song I would think of a routine I could use it for. I turned off my iPod and put it back in my backpack. I saw that I still had the camera from photography. I took it out and decided to take some pictures. When I was about to take a shot of a sunflower I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to be met with a pair of green eyes.

"Hey" Edward said. "You looked upset in there and I wanted to see if you're ok."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just when I'm tired I get grumpy and so..." I trailed off looking at the ground.

"Is it anything you want to talk about?" He motioned to the bench. We sat down and my eyes stayed glued to the ground. He saw my hesitation." You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Um..." I still wasn't ready to tell anyone. I know I could trust him but... It still feels weird. Like I shouldn't tell them since I didn't tell my friends back in Arizona. So I lied. "It's nothing really. I just couldn't sleep last night."

He seemed convinced enough. "Oh, ok. But Bella... remember, you could tell me anything." He looked straight into my eyes. I could see that he wasn't lying. I was considering telling him. Right then and there, but the bell rang then and I looked at him.

"I know."

****Next Day****

I was starting to feel better. I got a good night's sleep and I was energized for today.

When I got to the school the first person I saw was Angela Weber. She smiled at me when I got out of my car.

"Hi, Bella." Angela said.

"Hey, Ang. What's up?" I asked as I locked the car.

"Do you know what you're gonna do for the Personality Project for Photography?" She asked. I totally forgot she was in the same class with me. Some friend I am.

"Oh, uh... I don't know yet. It's kind of a hard project, right?" I replied. She was probably asking for inspiration.

"Yeah, well I'll see you around."

"Ok, bye." She walked off and I headed into the building. I opened my locker to get my textbooks. When I closed my locker there stood tiny little Alice with a small smile on her face. Small enough to scare the crap out of me.

"Jeezus, Alice!" My heart was beating fast and I jumped.

"Sorry... for scaring you... for making you uncomfortable yesterday..." Alice was looking at the ground with a sad expression. I never meant to make her sad.

"No, Alice, I'm sorry. I should have never snapped at you. I was just in a grumpy mood." I apologized.

She looked at me hesitantly. "Friends?"

I laughed. "Of course!" We hugged laughing.

"Ok, so how about a sleepover at my house on Saturday? We could hang out all day!" She suggested.

"Um, sorry Alice. I can't, busy Saturday." Her face fell with disappointment, but then she was smiling again. "Ok, maybe another time!" The bell rang then and we headed to our first period class.

Did I ever tell you that school is boring? Well it is! I've already learned most of this stuff back in Arizona. I've already read the book we're reading in English, Calculus is the easiest for me, and I already know how to speak Spanish. So everything is uninteresting to me. I was so glad when the bell rang, indicating it was lunchtime. I practically sprinted to the cafeteria. I met Alice at the door and went in line for our food. Our whole possy was already sitting at the table when we arrived. I sat in between Alice and Edward. I was enjoying myself, you know, talking and laughing with my friends. I was smiling the entire time.

"Hey, Bella, what's your favorite book?" Edward asked me. He nodded to the book in my hand. "It looks like you like to read." No one was paying attention us. And, if I heard correctly, they were into a deep discussion about if Santa Clause is real. And, yes, Emmett was the only one on the Pro side of this topic.

"My favorite book? Um, probably Wuthering Heights. I'm a fan of the classics." I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, cool." He smiled.

"You?" I asked.

"I'm not really into books but I do like some of the classics, too." He replied. "Your favorite band?"

"Are we playing 20 questions or something?" I laughed.

"That's exactly what we're doing." Edward laughed, too.

"Well I like a lot. Paramore, Muse, Linkin Park, Florence + The Machine, Hinder, Pink Floyd, Train, All-American Rejects... oh and Neon Trees." I blurted out. For some reason it was easy to talk to Edward. "You?"

"The same, of course adding Metallica. Color?"

"Green."

"Brown."

This struck me odd. "Brown?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of chocolate." He smiled a crooked grin.

"Oh, cool! Um... favorite food?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"How did I know it involved chocolate?" We started laughing. "Um... I like mushroom ravioli. And as for breakfast, eggs..." I trailed off because I saw something I didn't expect to see. I saw her. Sabine. She was standing at the door of the cafeteria scanning the students. When she found me she waved me over. People were looking at her. Her shining blonde hair cascaded down her back. I looked back at Edward and apologized.

"Um, I have to go. I'll see in Biology." I told him quickly and rushed past him, not bothering to hear his reply. She smiled when I approached her.

"Hello, Isabella." She was going to say more but I cut her off.

"Not here." She nodded and followed me out the doors to the front of the school. We stopped and I turned to her. "What do you want?" I didn't say it rudely. It was an honest question.

"I've just come to say that in order to complete the paperwork I must have a photo of you." She said in her creamy British accent. I freaked out again.

"A photo?! No one is supposed to know who I am! That was the deal!" She waited patiently for my outburst to finish before talking.

"No one will know it's you." I relaxed a little.

"How?" At first she didn't say anything. Then she held up her left hand. In it was the black mask she showed me.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed. I had yelled at her for nothing. Hey, even brunettes have their blonde moments.

She smiled. "Come to the studio after school today so we could get started. All you need are your shoes, your iPod, and your ideas."

"I thought it wasn't until Saturday?" I asked. I cancelled a sleepover for this!

"No need to waste all this time for papers. Tootles, Isabella." And then she walked off in her high heels, leaving me speechless.

* * *

**Chapter 7! Did you like it?**

**Do you have any song suggestions? Do you have any questions? Any mask ideas? Any characters? Any critisism? Let me know! I love getting reviews! It always makes me happy!**

**Now to spice things up a little bit, drum roll please...no like seriously give me a drumroll... close enough, ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW FOR WHAT JUST HAPPENED!**

**APOV**

"Of course he's real, Ali! How else would I get presents from him when every year they say _From:Santa_?" Emmett is such a child. The only reason I'm talking to him right now is to give Edward and Bella privacy. They seem to be hitting it off. I think she's good for him. Edward's always been the loner.

"Whatever you say Emmett." I rolled my eyes. He turned to Rosalie.

"You believe me, right babe?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. I tuned him out after that. I heard Bella say something to Edward that got my attention. "Um, I have to go. I'll see you in Biology." She then got up from her seat and ran away.

"What did you say to her?!" I snapped at Edward.

"Nothing! We were just playing 20 questions and she just got up and left! I swear!" He had his hands up.

"Whatever." I muttered. I heard him muttering about how I jump to conclusions. But I wasn't paying attention to him. I was paying attention to Bella. Who was walking out of the cafeteria. With Ms. Sabine.

My dance teacher.

**Uh-oh! Is Alice going to jump to conclusions like she normally does or is she going to let it slide? I feel like this made the chapter so much better! I'm going to try to update on time if I can. Let me give you a tip... don't play 2 sports at the same time, especially if one requires using your hands and the other requires using your feet, because it will seriously screw you up! **

**Quote of the chapter!**

**_"It' not whether you get knocked down, it's whether you get up." –Vince Lombardi_**

**I'm really into quotes! When I'm down I say a quote and I feel all better! So now for each chapter I will have a song and a quote!**

**Now something really interesting... I CAN'T WAIT FOR BEAUTIFUL CREATURES TO COME OUT! *coughs* sorry about that... I've read the first book and I'm about to read Beautiful Darkness! But have you seen the trailer? It's is so cool! And they have southern accents! You could watch the trailer on youtube! Tell me if your a fan of the series and whether you liked the trailer or not!**

**Well guys that's it for today! Review and I'll see you next week!**

**Tootles,**

**TerryCherry :)**


	8. Chapter 8: First Practice

**Hey guys! Chapter 8. Very short and boring. Sorry I've been busy. This was my birthday weekend so things have been going on. I went to Big Lous and then saw House At The End of The Street with my friends. That movie was awesome!nI had so much fun! More information below…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters or Evermore or GG.**

* * *

_The road is long we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime  
Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Chose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cuz you and I  
We were born to die_

**_-Born to die by Lana Del Rey(I love her! Her voice is amazing!)_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I haven't shown anyone a dance in 12 years. That was all going to change today. And the weirdest part? I was okay with it. In fact I felt kind of good. If my friends noticed my mood change they never commented on it.

When school was over I hopped in my truck and drove on down to my house. The first thing I did was cook Charlie a quick meal and leave him a note that says: _Charlie, Gonna be back later. Dinner in the microwave. –B._ After finishing with that, I rushed upstairs and changed quickly. I gathered all the supplies I would need into a backpack. After debating a little, I decided to put a sweater and some sweats over my uniform. No need to risk anything. I grabbed my keys and went to open the garage, I wanted to use my skateboard instead of my car. I was taking every little precaution.

As I was riding to the studio, I noticed people were staring at me. I couldn't blame them, I would stare at someone in a hoodie and sweatpants riding a beat up skateboard. When I got to the studio I stopped and walked to the door. _I can do this, _I promised myself. As I was about to open the door, I noticed a stickey note on the door. _Izzy_, it wrote: _I'm having class right now. Just come in back window and I'll come and get you when I'm done. XOXO, Sabine._

I hissed. Someone could have seen me or this note! Whatever. I started toward the back of the studio, avoiding the windows, and watched where I was going, too. I am not going to get a cut on my first practice. I finally got to the back of the studio. The good news is I found the window. It was slightly open, ready for me to enter. The bad news is I had no idea how I was going to get in.

The window was 4 feet off the ground and it was very slim. I am very short for my age. There is no way that my little self can get through that window. I had limited options. My first option was to pull myself up. Let me remind you, I'm Bella. I don't have to say more for you to understand. My second option was to stick my hand in the window and see if there was anything inside that can help me. There wasn't. So that left me with my last option. I threw my back in the window lightly. I took a few paces back then thrusted forward and flew through the window. I got in, but I made a huge ruckus.

I could hear the music cut off from the other room. Then I started to hear voices saying, "What was that?" or "Did you hear that?". I heard footsteps and began to panic. I looked around the room but the was no time to hide. The door creaked open and Sabine popped her head in the room. When her eyes met mine she smirked.

"Oops. It seems the wind has knocked down my shelf." She said politely but I could hear the trouble in her tone. "Oh well, I'll have to clean it up later." She gave me a pointed look that said _she_ wouldn't be the one cleaning it. Sabine closed the door and I let out the breath I had been holding.

Fifteen minutes of shelf cleaning later, Sabine's class was done. When the last kid stepped out of the studio she came to get me. When I walked in the studio was decorated with Halloween decorations. Spiders, webs, and pumpkins were all over the walls and ceiling. Sabine wasn't in her fancy attire. She was wearing basketball shorts and a gray shirt with a sweat jacket over it. She looked 10 years younger. She then began talking.

"Okay so you chose not to be in a group so it won't be that difficult to come up with a dance." We sat on a couple of chairs.

"I've already come up with a dance." I said softly. She just looked at me for a minute before she spoke again.

"Okay show me it." We worked on the dance all afternoon. She actually helped me a lot. She helped me improve my plies and lunges and other techniques I use often in routines. Let me tell you, I feel so tired yet I feel so alive. This is what I was born to do. I have waited 12 years to come out of my shell. It seems like a long time but it feels like it couldn't be any longer. I could finally be me again. Well almost me…

"Izzy, pick that leg up higher, it's sagging." Sabine has not called me by my real name. Maybe she wants me to know that I'm wearing a disguise. That I'm not actually being me. She's waiting for me to crack. I'm not going to let her get to me. I know it's wrong but I don't have any other choice. I can't be the same person I was 12 years ago. That Isabella was innocent, carefree. It's all different now.

We practiced all that week and the next week before my first competition. I couldn't do it that Saturday(yeah I could do a dance in that short amount of time) because my paperwork wasn't in yet. Sabine gave me a lot of constructive criticism and they worked. I had improved a lot in 2 weeks than I had in years. Everything was going by as planned. I was even beginning to brighten. Of course my friends had noticed and of course they would comment.

"What has gotten you so happy all of a sudden? You look like you've discovered a new world." Edward had said as we were walking to Biology.

Jasper had said, "I could feel your contentment from across the table."

Emmett had said, "Bambi(I hate that nickname), what's up with your mood? You've gone from glum to eager."

I had anticipated all of this. What I hadn't anticipated was for Alice to be so suspicious.

"What's going on?" Alice had stopped me right before I could get in my car. Her eyes were narrowed, reading my expression.

"What are you talking about?" I brushed it off.

"I'm talking about your mood change. You're like a hyper bunny chasing it's carrot. Something's going on." She accused.

"Nothing's going on, Alice. Now can I go?" I asked wanting to get off this topic.

She shook her head as if she were acting crazy. "Yeah but first I wanted to ask if you were going to see the dance team perform in Olympia on Saturday. We're competing in the Star Chance competitions for Miss Sabine's company. We want to get in the finals." Uh-oh. That's the exact same place I'm performing at. For the exact same teacher. Why do things have to be so complicated?

"Sorry, Alice, I can't. I'm going to be busy. Maybe next time?" She gave me a suspicious look like she was going to press for more but luckily she didn't. "What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked knowing she had practice. I just needed her to know I'm not doing anything behind her back. I know I'm a horrible best friend.

"I can't do anything tomorrow, I have practice. Sorry." And with that she walked away and into her car.

* * *

**I know I know it's boring. But the next one will be amazing! Does someone find out her secret? Does she quit? Will she back out of the competition? Will she meet a new friend? It's going to be long so I'm warning you it might be late.**

**My birthday weekend was awesome! After seeing the movie we scared my friend. I was getting a blanket from te closet and my friend went in so we closed the door and turned off the light and left her in there for a while. Then we took off and she starting walking the hall and we popped out at her and she screamed and fell on her butt! It was so hilarious! Then the next morning we decided to watch scary movies so we saw Insidious which I had never seen before. It was so hilarious because we kept screaming! And me tell you, my brother screams like a little girl. But that movie was creepy! Especially the part where she's checking on the baby and when she's opening the door there's a man standing behind the crib! Monday's my birthday(October 15) and I'm typing this on Sunday so this might be confusing for later on readers. I had a blast but I'm sorry for such a suckish chapter. You don't need to review this one it's lame and stupid. I promise the next one is going to be better! No gurantee that it'll be on time though.**

**Until then,**

**TerryCherry :)**

**P.S. I'm thinking about writing a new story. Believe it or not it came from a dream. Bella's father was a thief and he died trying to rob a museum. But before he died he taught Bella everything he knows. She plans to avenge him by robbing the same museum. She meets friends that will help her accomplish her mission. But will something get in the way? It's better than it sounds. So do you think I should write it? Would you be interested in something like that? Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9: BUSTED

**Before you read I just want to say happy Halloween, happy Thanksgiving, and Merry Christmas. Also happy New Year because I don't think I'm going to update that early. I know I've missed a lot and I'm sorry for that but I've been really busy. I don't if you believe that anymore but whatever. So I'll let you read now. Longer A/N at the bottom.**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. Or the Evermore and Gallagher Girls characters. All rights to SM, AN, and AC.**

* * *

_I know  
Caught up in the middle  
I cry  
Just a little  
But I think I'm letting go  
Oh no  
Gave up on the riddle  
I cry  
Just a little  
But I think I'm letting go_

_**-'I Cry' by Flo Rida ft. Roselyn Sanchez**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Today is the last practice. The competition is tomorrow and the pressure is on. My mood has changed from ecstatic to irritable. And, of course, my friends noticed it.

"You moods are giving me whiplash." Edward grumbled. Just earlier I was sitting in the cafeteria with my friends, laughing and giggling about the randomest things. Now we were in Biology and I was writing furiously into my notebook and cursing when I made an error. When Edward saw my glare he defended himself automatically. "What?! It's true! Bella, why are you so nervous? Is there something happening?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Things have been very stressful lately… with school and, er, homework…" I shrugged, continuing to write at a fast pace. Edward stopped my hands from writing anything. There was a good sensation that vibrated through me from that touch. It shocked me but I didn't dare let it show on my face. If he felt anything, he didn't let it show either.

"What is it, Bella? You could tell me." I shook my head. "C'mon, Bella! Please?" He whined.

I laughed. "Seriously, it's nothing. It's just school work." I don't know if he believed me or not but he just went back to taking notes. I mentally sighed in relief.

Tonight's practice would be longer than usual. We have to make sure that my routine is perfect. The dance team was practicing before me so I headed to the back of the studio. After the first incident, Sabine puts a stool outside the window for me to use. It makes things so _much_ easier. As I was waiting for their practiceto end (they were doing a routine to the song Hello by Karmin, cheery), I was reading Wuthering Heights. What? It's a good book! Not like the ones they make these days about vampires and werewolves. Ugh!

Finally, I heard their music end and Sabine dismissed the class. After I heard the last set of feet leave the studio I came out of my hiding place. Sabine was in her usual dance attire putting up chairs and pom poms. I just went straight to the outlet to plug in my iPod player. The music played and, once again, the music took me.

Everything that me and Sabine had been working on was perfected. I felt the joy in my heart grow bigger by every correction I made. I couldn't tell if Sabine was watching me or not, but if so, I could just imagine the grin on her face as I danced. All these different emotions exploded in me as I danced. Joy, excitement, gratitude, relaxed, impressed, proud, comfort. It was like bubble holding its contents together until it can't hold anymore and suddenly pops.

The song came to an end and so did my dance. I felt content as I saw my teacher with the same smile I had imagined plastered on her face. But then I felt panic as I realized Sabine wasn't the only person in the room. By the door there was a figure gaping at me in shock.

A very pixi-like figure.

**APOV**

"Ok, class dismissed. Tomorrow, your routine better be perfect!" Miss Sabine said.

Me and Rosalie started gathering our stuff. We were sweating like cows. Our hair was messy and these clothes were sticky. I just wanted to go home and take a nice soothing, warm shower. Oh! And to reapply my make up! Rosalie totally agreed with me. When me and Rose were walking towards our cars, a realization hit me.

"Oh! Rose, I forgot my jacket in the studio!" Only me, Alice Cullen, would forget my coat in a city like Forks.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye," She replied then got in her car and drove off.

I headed back to the studio. As I got closer, I heard music coming from the inside. _That's funny. I don't remember there being another class after us. Oh well._ I walked into the studio and saw a figure dancing in front of the mirrors. I paid no attention to them at first. I just turned to my left, grabbed my jacket, and turned to leave. But as I turned I saw a blur of brown. _What the-_ I gasped at what I saw.

It was Bella. She was dancing! Like full-out, spins and leaps, dancing! Why hadn't she told me this before? Suddenly, I was angry. Who wouldn't tell their best friend they can dance?! She's probably hiding more things from me! I trusted her with everything and she blew it all away. I sneaked a glance at Miss Sabine. She was watching Bella dance until she noticed me. Her expression completely changed into one of horror. I turned back to Bella. Chick can dance! Her twirls were graceful and her pointes were sharp. Everything about her choreography was flawless. I had never seen a dance like that before. The music ended and Bella was smiling. She looked at Miss Sabine and her smile grew brighter, but when she noticed me her smile faltered. Everything suddenly froze. Finally, Miss Sabine spoke up.

"I'll give you ladies some privacy." And then she left into her and I just stared at each other for another minute.

"What. Was. That?" I spoke in a low whisper. She looked at me pleadingly.

"Alice…"

"Why didn't you tell me you could dance?" I was still talking in a whisper.

"Alice, listen to me-" She started but I cut her off.

"I'm your supposed best friend and you didn't tell me?!" I raised my voice.

"You don't understand!" She whined.

"Understand what? That my best friend is keeping secrets from me?" I can't believe her! I told her everything!

"Alice, you are blowing this way out of proportion. Don't see it that way!" She argued.

"Well I have no other way to see it! I spat at her. She started laughing. "This is no laughing matter!" I started to see red.

"Sheesh Alice! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down!" I started to rush off. "Whatever." I stopped at the door. "I guess you're going to the competition tomorrow. Break a leg. Or better yet, mess up." I was about to leave but a noise stopped me in my tracks. Bella was crying. I know it was mean to say and even though she lied she didn't deserve it. So I went by her side and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I told her. She shook her head.

"No it's just those words hurt more than they were meant to." She started whipping her tear-streaked face. Something was definitely up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I saw her hesitate. " I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. Do you want to know the whole story?" She asked.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm telling Alice _everything_. The whole truth. Am I ready for this? I better be, there's no cutting around the bush this time.

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

**I know it's short, I expected it to be longer, but something's up with my computer so I couldn't type the backstory in with this chapter. Hope this satifies you for now. I will try to update soon. I'll probably get the next chapter in by the end of the break so be waiting for that. **

**Halloween was great for me. I was dressed up as a girl in a masquarade mask just for my story. It was a red and black mask with a red and black dress and black heels. Not that high! I don't do that kind of stuff... But yeah it was fun I got to hang out with my cousins and we just had a blast.**

**Thanksgiving was the same as usual except we played charades this year. Yeah it didn't go down so well, there was a ****_lot _****of arguing. But, yet again, I hung out with my cousins. So yeah, that was Thanksgiving.**

**Christmas! I got a kindle fire HD! BOOYA! I wanted one for so long. I also got an aeropostale jacket that I've wanted for a while, too. I also got jewelry, make up, speakers, money, giftcards, another jacket, and a shirt from Hollister. We went to my cousin's house (yes another holiday with the cousins) and spent the day with them. Every year (since we have a lot of cousins) we do this secret santa thing but without the secret part, if that makes any sense... Then we played volleyball which was pretty torturous since A) it was really really cold and B)there was a lot of wind so the ball kept flying all over the place. But it was still hilarious! At the end of the night we played screw your neighbor (a card game) which was also hilarious. My family is really ****_really _****weird. But yeah, it was a fun Christmas.**

**So what did you do on Christmas? Hang out with the family or hang out with the couch? Did you miss me? Were you waiting anxiously for the next chapter? Did you like the chapter? Are there any errors? Let me know by reviewing or PMing me!**

**Thanks a lot,**

**TerryCherry :)**

**(Can anyone help me find a good story to read? Here's my limitations: completed, Bella and Edward, more than 10 chapters,nothing like they've been friends forever and hid their secret love for each other. Maybe something like Bellas a vampire with her own coven and runs into the Cullens? If you need help check out my favorites and let me know if you have anything by either PM or review.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Bella's Story Part I

**Hey, guys! I know I haven't uploaded anything for months and I want to apologize for that. I fell into this very weird phase where all I wanted to do was read and I'm still in that phase it's just not so violent anymore. I had stopped writing because I thought that all I had time to do was read. I just recently started writing again but with my new story Fatal Desire. I had thought that you wouldn't want to continue to read this story since I haven't uploaded since last year. **

** Speaking of that, I want to say thank you so much for those who wanted this story to continue. I received 21 reviews back saying you want this to continue. No, I did not put that A/N there to just get more reviews. I honestly really wanted to know who's still willing to read this so I'm gonna thank:**

**insertnamehere123  
lil-silver-lily (Guest)  
Sophie (Guest)  
NikitaNightfall  
rosette101  
Lil-Blood-Sucker  
Milk And CoCoa  
carzyalice14  
ohDAWNit  
smurfchops  
022709  
paelynnebree  
toxic-dancer87  
vampyrelover2  
PrettyPerfect  
taterbugluv  
and to the 3 other guests that reviewed! Y'all are awesome!**

**Anyways, I'm going to let you read now!**

**(Just so you know this chapter was written at the beginning of the school year so there are some casualties that is kind of too late to fix! Sorry!)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

_Previously on Soul Dancer: (Since you probably don't remember…) _

_ "Calm down? Calm down!" I started to rush off. "Whatever." I stopped at the door. "I guess you're going to the competition tomorrow. Break a leg." I was about to leave but a noise stopped me in my tracks. Bella was crying. I know it was mean to say and even though she lied she didn't deserve it. So I went by her side and hugged her tight._

_"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I told her. She shook her head._

_"No it's just those words hurt more than they were meant to." She started whipping her tear-streaked face. Something was definitely up._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" I saw her hesitate. " I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."_

_"No, I want to. Do you want to know the whole story?" She asked._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure."_

**_BPOV_**

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm telling Alice everything. The whole truth. Am I ready for this? I better be, there's no cutting around the bush this time._

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

_'Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

**_-Emergency by Paramore _**

**_(Was literally listening to this just right now)_**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Breathe, Bella. Just breathe. It's not the end of the world. You're only telling your closest friend your embarrassing life secret that no one knows besides your parents…_

_ Ah, crap! _I took a few deep breaths. It seemed to help.

After calming myself down, I still wasn't ready to tell her. I broke down in front of her, for crying out loud! That's embarrassing. Besides, there's so much to tell that I don't even know where to start…

"Are you sure you want to tell me? I would understand if you can't…" Alice said. She looked at me with so much sympathy. How could I say no to her?

I shook my head.

"No, you need to know." I said, and more quietly, "I need someone to know." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I toughened up and spoke. "Well, let's start from the beginning…

_"I was 5-years-old when my mom and I were walking through Port Angeles. I remember passing by these amazing looking stores. They seemed so cool looking and I would've ran into them if not for my mom holding my hand to keep me in place. We continued walking when I suddenly heard music coming from one of the stores._

_ "It was a dance studio. _

_ "I stopped immediately and ran inside. I saw kids around my age doing this cute routine and became fascinated by it. My mother walking in ready to take me back outside, but stopped when she saw me giggling and dancing. I was doing a solo of my own. The class had stopped to watch me perform. Then the teacher, Mrs. Bendell, talked to my mother about entering me in dance; she wanted me on the team. She said there was something about me that made me special._

_ "My mom agreed with Mrs. Bendell and signed me up for dance classes right there and then. I was to start 2 or 3 weeks after that. Turns out, my mother used to be a dancer as well. When we got home, she decided to train so I would be ready when I went to my first rehearsal. I was a very quick learner and already had the basics down when I arrived to my first rehearsal. _

_ "What I didn't like, though, was that I was in a beginners' class. They were teaching things I already knew. After 3 days of rehearsal, I got fed up that we weren't rehearsing any routines yet and told Mrs. Bendell about it. She didn't seem to believe I was ready to go to competitions yet and that it would be months before I would learn a proper routine and compete._

_ "I got so mad that I ran up to the music player, played a random song, and danced my very best to it. Of course I couldn't do much considering I didn't know many techniques. At the end, Mrs. Bendell said she wanted to see me after class._

_ "What she told me was that I was an amazing dancer for a starter and that she would be putting me in the Gold Class. They were the best of the best and I was genualy shocked that I could be ranked that high. Mrs. Bendell gave me private lessons every day from then on, teaching me her very best. I worked hard for about 2 months before she finally deemed me 'competition ready'." _

I suddenly stopped to clear my throat, though, all I was doing was stalling. Alice seemed to catch on.

"It's okay. You're doing great." She told me. I was doing my best not to cry. I continued to tell the story, falling into the very same day of the incident…

* * *

**Ugh! I'm sorry to cut this chapter so short but I'm getting really tired and I want to go to bed! I PROMISE TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! I hope you liked the beginning of her story! I swear the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

** Any comments, complaints, questions, or concerns down below!**

** Thanks for reading,**

**TerryCherry :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Bella's Story Part II

**I told you I would have it up today! I feel happy now! Plus, my back hurts so I'm going to get this over with.**

**Do you guys remember chapter 3 and all the incidents I had with it? I fixed them last night! Before it would just not let me change chapter 3 at all. So now I'm happy that that's fixed!**

**Do you guys know how weird it is to read your own work from a year ago? I was appalled that I made so many errors before! I'm just so embarrassed by my writing I have no words for it… Hopefully, the rest of the story is going to be better!**

**Go ahead and read now. Do you actually read these? I only read the A/Ns to a story I'm following, but if it's complete I just skip them. Does anyone do that too?**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, just not the characters…**

* * *

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze,_  
_ I drive fast, I am alone in the night_  
_ Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble,_  
_ but I, I've got a war in my mind_  
_ So, I just ride, just ride,_  
_ I just ride, just ride_

**_-Ride by Lana Del Rey_**

* * *

**BPOV**

_"Mom, come on! We're gonna be late!" I called out to my mother who was frantically searching for her keys. I was already waiting outside by the car. After another minute, Mom came out of the house, keys in hand. She locked up and unlocked the car._

_"Let's go. We don't want to be late." Mom said while getting in the car. I truly didn't want to either. This was the day I've been waiting for forever. I climbed into the car excitedly. Mom started the car and we were finally off to Star Chance Dance Competition or the SCDC for short. This would be my first solo at a competition and I want to make Mrs. Bendell proud._

_To think, just 2 months ago I was learning to dance and now I could finally compete! I was just bouncing with joy in the backseat._

_On the way to the competition, I went over the dance again and again in my head to make sure I wouldn't forget it. Once we got there, I literally jumped out of the car._

_"Be careful, Bella. We wouldn't want you to get injured before the dance." My mom said to me when she got out of the car. _

_"Sorry, Mom." And I was, but I was just so excited._

_I found my closest friend. She was the first friend I met in dance. She started dancing when she was 3-years-old and helped me out when I needed it. I was so nervous, but she seemed to calm me every time I told what I was afraid of._

_"You are fine, Isabella." She had said. She was the only one allowed to call me by my full name. "You're a great dancer. Focus on you and only you." Then, Mrs. Bendell walked into the room._

_"Solos need to backstage in 5 minutes!" She yelled at us then left the room. I think I started hyperventilating. My friend immediately tried calming me._

_"Breathe! C'mon, deep breaths, Isabella. You're fine. Everything's okay." Her soothing words calmed me deeply. I was close to relaxing. "You're gonna go out there and rock the competition! Do hear me?" I smiled and she did too. "Okay, then. Let's get going so Mrs. Bendell doesn't get mad at us." We got up and made our way backstage._

_Right outside the backstage doors, my mom caught up with me. She engulfed me in a reassuring hug. "You are going to be fine, Bella. Believe in yourself. I believe in you." She said. She looked me in the eye and smiled. She let go of me and stood up. "Well, I gotta go. Do your best!" And with a kiss to my forehead, she left._

_I saw all of my other classmates' performances and I thought they were great, but I had a nagging feeling saying they were better than me. And they probably were. So when my number was called, I was practically in tears. But I smiled and strutted onto the stage, setting myself up in the beginning position._

_The song Satellite Heart by Anya Marina began to play and before I knew it, I was following the rhythm. I knew my dance wasn't perfect, but I was doing my best. Then, when I was in the middle of a fourette combination, it happened._

_I lost my footing._

_I fell off the stage and landed on my right leg. There was immense pain and I screamed out. Commotion went about, but all I was thinking was, _I failed.

_It felt like a dream after that. I was rushed to the hospital to find out I fractured a bone in my leg and would take months to heal. And when it did, I told my mom I was done with dance. I felt like I couldn't show myself in that studio ever again. I was scared._

_We got into this whole argument but in the end, she respected my decision and we were to never talk about dance again. _

_I was depressed, which was unusual for a kid my age. I lost hope in ever dancing again. Then, my parents started fighting. About a month later, my mom just grabbed me and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I never told anyone there. I just wanted to forget…_

By the time I finished my story, I was crying a lot. I was in Alice's arms while she was comforting me.

"Wow." Alice whispered. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Bella." I collected myself.

"I'm fine. It's still a sore topic even though it was, like, 12 years ago." I smiled a sad smile and rolled my eyes. I wiped the rest of my tears off my cheeks.

"How did you start dancing again?" Alice asked. It took me by surprise.

_How _did_ I start dancing again? _

"Um, I don't really remember. I guess it's not important anyways…" It still fazed me how I couldn't remember. Alice asked how I started dancing for Sabine and I told what has happened to me so far from when I first arrived here. She was in awe throughout the whole explanation.

"Now, you know the whole thing." I said to her and shrugged. Sabine walked into the room and sat in one of the chairs.

"Good job, Bella. Oops! I mean, _Izzy._" We all laughed. "But seriously, good job. It must've been hard to say it." I just looked down.

Alice noticed the mood change. "Uh, can I pick your first outfit?!" She asked excitedly. I was going to answer until Sabine spoke up.

"Sorry, I already have them picked out." Sabine told her, but when she saw Alice's face, she backtracked. "Uh, well, you can pick the next one?" She offered. Alice's face lit up and said a simple, "Yes!"

Sabine stood up again. "Well if we're done here, I'm gonna get my stuff so we can lock up." She said, and then went to her office. Alice turned to me.

"I'm going over to your house tomorrow morning so we can get ready. And you can't get out of it, either!" Alice said getting up. I groaned. Right before Alice reached the door, I called her. "Yes?" She asked, turning around.

I suddenly felt shy. "You're… not gonna tell anyone, are you?" I asked looking down. She gave me a warm smile.

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

**So there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Who else feels sad for Bella?**

**Just so you know, Bella didn't share her friend's name because she was uncomfortable with it.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! The next will probably take a while because I've decided to alternate uploads with my other story Fatal Desires, which you should totally check out! But don't worry, I won't forget about y'all!**

**Any comments, complaints, questions, or concerns, post them down below!**

**Reviews make me smile,**

**TerryCherry :)**


End file.
